smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitso the Kitsune
"In 2019, there will be a war, greater then the previous Wormhole War..." Kitso the Kitsune, better known as just Kitso, is an animatronic kitsune who works at Nixie's Legendary Pizzeria. She can see the future, but only a bit. Appearance Kitso's appearance is actually quite simple; she is a snow white kitsune animatronic with a lavender muzzle, belly, ear innards and tail tips and violet eyes. In fact, the only thing that truely stands out about her is her three tails, which is the main defining feature which makes her a kitsune, not a fox. While not a part of her body, she carries around a clear plastic orb with violet glitter inside it wherever she goes; this is her "crystal ball", and she likes using it when telling omens, weither they be real or not. Personality Kitso normally is a pretty chill animatronic, constantly cracking jokes with Nixie, whom is her best friend, and making fun of Monpoke episodes. However, when under stress, she can be particularly nervous and grumpy, afraid that something may go wrong. When telling a prophecy (especially a real one, not the ones she tells to the kids during shows), she is known to get very, very spacy, and is often very sick afterwards. However, this "prophecy mindset" wears off quickly. History Kitso had a.. mostly normal past. She was created spefically for Nixie's Legendary Pizzeria, alongside, well, Nixie, and Dracer. Her role was to play the triangle, as well as tell fake prophecies to the kids. However, when she was first activated, her eyes were violet, even though she was designed with gold eyes, and even when they changed her eyes out, they were still violet. The staff were angry at first, but eventually grew to like the color and kept it, though they were still confused how her golden eyes turned violet. But, things would start getting perucilar when Kitso was first activated. While for a few hours everything was normal, eventually Kitso mentioned how she sensed that one of the workers may get a cold. While at the time nobody but Nixie believed this, a few days later, the same worker she mentioned got a cold. That was the day Kitso learned about her mysterious power; the strange ablitity to predict the future. It was only a few days later Kitso started getting prophecies, because one day, around the time Salt and Pepper were being developed, Kitso suddenly had an outburst where she claimed "the lizard will learn to fly." Three days later, working wings were built for Dracer. From then on, the resturant lived in relative peace, yes, there were rivalries, a few arguements, but overall, nothing too big, and half the prophecies she told were about minor things like how that cactus near the door will die or about how new animatronics will be added to the gang. However, one day, during July 12, 2018, Kitso suddenly got a huge prophecy. In a future-predicting moment like never before, Kitso predicted that soon, in 2019, a huge war will start in sequel to the ancient Sane Wormhole War, named the Insane Wormhole War, where Galaxy will team up with several villains to destroy Earth. Alongside the prediction, there was a minor prophecy claiming that at the start of the war, Galaxy would attempt to "break the sky, preventing the hybrid from ever happening." Ever since the prediction, drama and rumors spread across the pizzeria, and constant chat went on and on about how the war would be like, what exactly the sky Galaxy would try to break and the hybrid he was trying to prevent was, and most importantly, if human kind would survive the war. Since the war hasn't happened yet, speculations resume. Category:Animatronics Category:Ocs Category:Good Category:Females